A Town without Eba Yuzuki
by insomniac1970
Summary: Chapter 12! Haruto is ready to confess to his long-time crush, Nanami, but will a mysterious visitor derail his peaceful life and hopes for love? It is now rated M because of adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: A Storm Warning

**A/N** This is my first fic, so be kind. Please read and review so I can get better

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kimi no Iru Machi or any characters. They are the product Seo Kouji's twisted mind

A Town without Eba Yuzuki: A Kimi no Iru Machi Story Chapter 1

Nothing ever exciting happens in this town, the young man thinks to himself. Nothing ever changes, and that's what good about it. Kirishima Haruto has been living in rural Hiroshima all his life in the same house with his mom and sometimes his older sister, Aoi, when she returned from studying in Tokyo. He has the same friends that he has hung out with since kindergarten: Yura Takashi and Kaga Akari. He has had a crush on the same girl since middle school, Kanzaki Nanami. Life for Haruto has had the same pattern for as long as he can remember, and that is exactly the way that he likes it.

All good things change, and Haruto felt that since he is now a first year high school student that he can man up and finally ask Kanzaki out. He doesn't have a lot of confidence that he will be successful. He is not especially smart; his grades are average. He isn't much of an athlete; he'd rather hang out with Takashi and Akari. He isn't really that handsome with a slender frame, light brown hair, and brown eyes. The one thing that he could boast of is not the manliest thing that a guy would admit to, but he is an excellent cook.

This skill arose out of necessity as his mother worked and Aoi-nee-chan was too lazy to bother. Haruto didn't mind, and soon discovered that he really enjoyed doing it. His friends liked the food that he would often bring when they went fishing, watched videos, or whatever. This was the one thing that he did well.

It was with this thought and hope that he sets off for yet another day at Kimino High School. As he arrives, he noticed Akari chasing Takashi with a book, nothing new there, as they were always like a dog and monkey, forever fighting. "Oy, Takashi, what did you do to piss Akari off this time?" He asked.

"Nothing," Takashi replied breathless from running. "She is just crazy."

"Screw you, Yura-kun!" Akari yelled. "You said that my butt had gotten bigger over Spring Break." From what Haruto could see, there was absolutely nothing wrong with Akari's figure. With her reddish brown hair and delicately curved body, Akari had become an attractive girl. Haruto was shocked at the thought. As he was thinking this, she screeched, "Yura Takashi, you are so dead!"

Even though he knew that he should leave it alone, Haruto decided to intervene before one of his best friends killed the other. "Now, now, Akari, don't kill him or I won't give you any of the fruit tarts that we are going to make in Cooking Club today."

Akari stopped quickly, "Haruto, you promised. You know that fruit tarts are my favorite," she said with a slight whine. Meanwhile, Takashi was catching his breath and enjoying Akari's dilemma.

From behind Haruto, a lilting, feminine voice exclaimed, "You three are having fun as always, I see."

Akari ran to her and cried, "Nanami-chan, listen, Takashi and Haruto are being mean to me. Takashi said that I have gotten a bigger butt, and Haruto won't let me kill him for it."

Kanzaki Nanami, her short black hair, catching the breeze, looked at the boys, and smiled. "Kirishima-kun was correct in not letting you kill Yura-kun, but any boy that says what Yura-kun did does deserve Akari-chan's wrath." She finished with an icy smile at Takashi.

"Wow, Kanzaki, you could freeze someone with that tone!" Takashi shivered. "I feel sorry for your boyfriend, when you get one that is." He glanced at Haruto who was now glaring at him as well now.

Still glaring, Haruto looked at Akari, "I changed my mind, Akari. Do with him as you like." Turning to Nanami, he asked, "Kanzaki, shall we go to class and abandon Takashi to his deserved fate?"

This brought a smile to Nanami's face, "Absolutely, Kirishima-kun, we don't want to be late, do we? Yura-kun, it was nice knowing you." She said as she began to walk with Haruto to class.

As they walked away together, Takashi and Akari stared at them. Akari smiled sadly, "I wonder what will happen if they discover their feelings are mutual?"

"Hey Akari, why do you so sound so sad?" Takashi inquired. "You almost sound jealous."

With a murderous look on her face, Akari breathed, "If you knew what was good for you, you would shut up now, Takashi."

He held up his hand. "Okay, peace. I beg your forgiveness for all my shortcomings, Akari-hime-sama. Let's get to class."

Akari smiled, "That's the first smart thing that you've said all morning. Let's go."

As they walked to class, the two didn't notice a pretty girl with long brown hair walking towards the entrance of the school. She whispered to herself, "Haruto-kun, I'm here."

**A/N** Who do y'all think she is? To be continued as soon as I can…


	2. Chapter 2: The Hurricane Arrives

**A/N**: Here is chapter 2. I would update faster, but I am studying for my combined Life and Health Insurance exam. Usual disclaimer, I own nothing but the scenario that I am presenting here. The characters belong to the evil genius, Seo Kouji, who enslaves us all to his addictive shounen romances. BTW, Yuzuki might be slightly OOC

A Town without Eba Yuzuki Chapter 2

After yet another boring day at school, Haruto was walking home with Akari and Takashi when he noticed a very pretty girl standing in front of the Kimino Convenience Store, staring at him. Something about her was familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Eh Akari, do you know her?" He asked.

Akari was paying more attention to Takashi's usual inane babbling. "Um, what? Who? Where?"

Sighing, Haruto motioned with his head, "The girl at the convenience store."

She looked, "No, I've never seen her before. She's pretty though, isn't she?"

By now, Takashi had stopped talking to himself because he had lost his audience. "Hey! Why are you guys ignoring me?" He whined. Takashi followed their glances and noticed the girl, and broke into a run. "Hi, I'm Yura Takashi! What's your name? Do you have a boyfriend because I'd like to volunteer if you don't…?"

The girl, unfazed by the hyper Casanova wannabe, was still staring at Haruto. "Excuse me," she said as she moved toward Akari and Haruto. A smile lit her face as she picked up speed, now in a full run. As soon as she was close enough, she launched herself at Haruto, crying, "Haruto-kun! It's been so long! I've missed you so much!"

As she buried her face in his chest, Haruto and his friends looked shocked. Overcoming his initial shock and embarrassment, Haruto cleared his throat, "Um, excuse me. I am not sure that I know who you are, sorry" He felt bad for saying this, but he felt the death glares from both Akari and Takashi. All he needed now was for Kanzaki to show up; that would make this uncomfortable moment perfect.

The girl looked hurt and surprised for a moment and said, "Don't you remember me, Haruto-kun? We used to play together as kids. I'm Yuzuki. My dad, Eba Naoto, is your dad's best friend from high school. Do you remember me now?"

It rang a bell, and Haruto suddenly remembered a festival when he was 8, walking hand in hand with a girl that had long, black hair. "Eba Yuzuki-chan, huh? I remember playing with you at a festival, but that's about it."

Yuzuki squealed and wrapped her arms around him tighter, "I knew that you would remember, Haruto-kun! I, Eba Yuzuki, have come to be your omiai (arranged marriage interview) partner. Our fathers have agreed that we should meet so we could eventually get married to each other." Akari, Takashi, and Haruto yelled, "Ehhhh!"

A few minutes earlier, Nanami was leaving the baseball field for home after having the "You are my little sister, therefore you have to be our manager" argument with her brother, Narumi, for the sixth time since school began. What she really wanted was to join the Cooking Club with Kirishima-kun. She calmed down and allowed herself a smile when she thought about Kirishima-kun. He had caught her eye back in middle school when he was laughing with Yura-kun and Akari-chan. He had the kindest eyes that she had ever seen, and ever since she had wanted to confess to him, but at first she thought that he was Akari's boyfriend. After befriending them, Nanami was happy to discover that he and Akari were just childhood friends. All she was missing was confidence and courage.

Deciding that she didn't have to head home right away, Nanami decided to pick up a snack from the convenience store close to Kirishima-kun's house. She knew that it was a favorite hang-out of Kirishima and his friends. In a rare moment of self-honesty, she hoped that she might catch one last glance of him before she headed home to deal with Narumi-nii-chan's idiocy. As she approached the store, she saw that she was in luck because she saw Akari and Yura-kun. Nanami was about to call out to them when she saw a strange girl launch herself at her beloved Kirishima-kun. If that wasn't enough to steel her resolve to make Haruto her boyfriend, what she heard the girl say next burned away any lingering hesitation.

Stepping to Haruto's side, Nanami asked with a cold voice, "Who are you and why are you clinging to Kirishima-kun?"

The first to react was Haruto, "Kanzaki, this isn't what it looks like," he pleaded quickly. "She's just a childhood friend whose dad is a high school friend of my dad."

Nanami wasn't buying it, glared at Yuzuki, and responded to Haruto, "Does one usually have an omiai with a childhood friend? If that's true, why aren't you having one with Akari-chan?"

Akari blushed furiously, but before she could say anything, Yuzuki sniffed and asked, "Who are you, Haruto-kun's girlfriend? I don't think so because if he was you wouldn't let him hang out with another girl so easily. I'm trying to have a conversation with my future husband, so could you kindly go somewhere else? Thank you."

Immediately, Haruto stepped between Nanami and Yuzuki, and with a quiet voice, "No, maybe YOU should leave, Eba-san. I will not forgive anyone who talks to the girl I like that way!"

A heartbeat passed, and both girls looked shocked, and both blushed, Yuzuki with anger and Nanami with happiness. Yuzuki found her voice first. "Mark my words, Haruto-kun, we are destined to be together and we will!" She then turned and ran back into town, leaving Haruto with a surprised look on his face.

Akari broke the silence, saying, "Wow, who'd thought that such a bitchy mouth could exist with a pretty face like that? Right, Takashi?"

As Takashi was about to agree with her, Nanami grabbed Haruto's hand, looked into his eyes, and asked with a small voice, "Is what you said true, Kirishima-kun? Do you like me?"

**A/N** Are we having fun yet? Please review. I will update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3: A Stormy New Couple

**A/N**: I hope that people are reading and enjoying. If I need to improve, **PLEASE REVIEW** and let me know. T rating in force in this chapter for mild, repeated profanity.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kimi no Iru Machi, Seo Kouji does. If I did, then I would not be writing fanfics, now would I?

A Town without Eba Yuzuki: A Kimi no Iru Machi Story

Chapter 3

(Continued from last chapter…) As Takashi was about to agree with her, Nanami grabbed Haruto's hand, looked into his eyes, and asked with a small voice, "Is what you said true, Kirishima-kun? Do you like me?" Haruto looked around hurriedly, trying to avoid Nanami's big brown eyes that were peering into his heart. Akari and Takashi began to back away, knowing that this four person conversation had two people too many.

"Oh shit, I did it, didn't I? I confessed to Kanzaki? Shit! Shit! Shit!" Haruto thought. He knew now that there was no going back, he needed to be honest. He couldn't retreat like he normally did with a gruff, indignant denial. Nanami heard him, loud and clear. He swallowed hard and started, "Kanzaki…" He looked into her and eyes and saw her tears. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her in a tentative hug. "Yes, it's true. I have liked you since our second year of middle school. I just didn't have the courage to confess. I'm sorry, Kanzaki, this was not the way that I wanted you to know that I've fallen for you. I would seriously like to date you. Is that okay?" Haruto remembered to breathe and exhaled loudly.

Fearing the worst, he continued to hold Nanami, her body shaking from crying. He hung his head, and was about to release her, when Nanami hugged him back tightly. "I'm so happy," she sobbed. "We are the same, Kirishima-kun. I've liked since then too. I also was too scared to confess."

"Kanzaki…" Haruto began. Nanami cut him off, "Please call me Nanami. It won't do to call your girlfriend by her last name, will it?" She lifted her head from Haruto's chest and smiled at him, "If you are okay with me, then I would love to be your girlfriend."

Haruto could not believe how happy he felt in that instant. He was holding the girl that he had been in love with for two years in his arms. And even better, she was now his girlfriend! "Nanami, I really like you. Please call me Haruto and take care of me from now on."

"I really like you too, Haruto-kun. Please take care of me from now on" Nanami replied happily. They looked in each other's eyes and began to laugh.

The next day found Haruto waiting in front of Nanami's house to walk her to school. As they were walking, Haruto could feel eyes on his back. He dismissed it as Nanami's older brother, Narumi, making sure that he wasn't trying anything funny or too forward with his precious little sister. The staring intensified as they arrived at school and everyone felt the need to gawk at the new couple.

Takashi was waiting at the gate for him, "Good morning, Kanzaki! Did you really accept this loser's confession? You should drop him and go out with me. I'm much better."

Nanami smiled, "Sorry, Yura-kun, Haruto-kun asked me first. Besides, you aren't my type."

They all laughed, and then Haruto noticed something wrong. He looked around, but he didn't see Akari. His eyes threw the question to Takashi, who whispered, "She's trying to be respectful of Kanzaki. How would you like it if your girlfriend continued to hang out with her male childhood friend?" What Takashi couldn't say was that Akari started crying as soon as she saw Haruto and Nanami hug and that she was home sick from crying all night.

Haruto nodded and Nanami grabbed his hand. "Let's not be late to class, Haruto-kun! You better hurry too, Yura-kun!" Takashi shook his head and followed them. He made into class just the bell rang. As he sat down, the homeroom teacher walked in with the girl from yesterday.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Good morning, class. We have a new transfer student that has come all the way from Tokyo. Eba-san, can you introduce yourself."

With the cutest possible smile on her face, Yuzuki bowed and said, "I'm Eba Yuzuki. I'm from Tokyo, and I moved here to be with my fiancé and childhood friend, Kirishima Haruto. Please take care of me from now on!"

Silence, then all heads turned to Haruto, who was looking at Nanami. His peaceful life was now officially over, Eba Yuzuki had declared war.

**A/N**: I noticed an error that I made in the first two chapters. Yuzuki has black hair, not brown. Sorry about the screw-up.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm

A Town without Eba Yuzuki

Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm

**A/N**: I realize that I have been writing without setting much of the scene, so this chapter will step back without being a filler section. Yes, Yuzuki will continue to be a bit OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Kimi no Iru Machi. The story and its characters belong to Seo Kouji. I wouldn't mind owning Akari and Nanami though. J/k

(From last chapter…) With the cutest possible smile on her face, Yuzuki bowed and said, "I'm Eba Yuzuki. I'm from Tokyo, and I moved here to be with my fiancé and childhood friend, Kirishima Haruto. Please take care of me from now on!"

Silence, then all heads turned to Haruto, who was looking at Nanami. His peaceful life was now officially over, Eba Yuzuki had declared war.

After school, Takashi, Haruto, and Nanami walked home in silence. The road took them by Haruto's gang's usual hang-out, the Kimino Convenience Store, but they didn't stop. It didn't feel right without Akari. Nanami looked at Haruto nervously, unsure of what to say. She had been so happy this morning when she arrived at school, holding hands with Haruto-kun. All it took was Eba Yuzuki to ruin her day. She looked at her new boyfriend and his best friend. They looked as nervous as she felt. However, her heart throbbed as she regarded him. He wasn't the best looking guy in school. Her older brother, Narumi, had him beat easily. What she liked about Haruto was his innate kindness that he more often than not hid by saying the opposite to what he actually felt. She smiled and thought, 'He is really cute when he does that.'

Yura-kun, other hand, was pretty honest and open, especially if he saw a pretty girl. He thought that he was pretty smooth with the girls, but he was still single. He really wasn't a bad looking guy, she thought. Yura-kun had brown hair, a bit darker than Haruto's. His glasses and energetic nature set him apart from his two childhood friends. He kept the mood light

That started Nanami thinking about Akari-chan, and wondering why she missed school today. She had become friends with Akari in middle school. Nanami was struck by how pretty Akari was despite being a bit of a tomboy. It was easy to tell that Akari had a Western ancestor with her blue eyes, a rare commodity in Japan. Nanami thought, 'Akari-chan is really easy to like. I wonder why Haruto-kun hadn't dated her, and why it seems that Yura-kun who flirts with every girl he comes across never tries it with Akari-chan.' Akari seemed to be the emotional and mental center of the trio. She kept the boys from acting more stupidly than necessary. 'Almost like an older sister,' Nanami thought. Thinking about Haruto-kun and his best friends made Nanami a little happier and she took Haruto-kun's hand and smiled at him.

Haruto was startled for a moment, and looking into her big brown eyes, he said, "Don't worry, Nanami. I'm with you, and I intend to be with you always. Damn, why did I say that?" He laughed nervously, "God, that was really embarrassing! Ne, Nanami, do you want to go into the city with me on Sunday?"

Surprised, Nanami stopped Haruto, "Do you mean on a date?"

He blushed furiously and sputtered, "No…I mean…I guess, yeah on a date."

Happy, Nanami threw her arms around Haruto's neck, "Of course, I want to go with you! I am so happy! Thank you, Haruto-kun, for inviting me!"

Takashi cleared his throat, "Hey, idiot couple, don't forget that I'm here. It's getting too hot for me. I'd better go. Don't worry too much about that new girl. You guys took a long time to realize that your feeling were mutual. She won't mess you up so easily. By the way, Haruto, I have to say that I am really jealous that you got the prettiest girl in Kimino village to be your girlfriend. How the hell did a boring bastard like you manage to turn her head?" They all laughed for the first time since this school day began.

When they arrived at the Kanzaki apple farm, Haruto hugged Nanami and promised to call her when he got home. She smiled at him, but her uneasiness had returned. As he and Takashi turned to leave, Nanami grabbed Haruto's hand and held it to her face, "Please don't forget to call me, Haruto-kun, we need to plan our date Sunday."

Haruto blushed a deep crimson, "I won't." He squeezed her hand, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Nanami."

Takashi smiled, "Okay, do I need to get the garden hose? C'mon Lover Boy, I need you to help me with my homework still. Plus, we need to give Akari the notes from today." Nanami laughed and Haruto turned red again.

Haruto arrived at home in time to make dinner, and noticed extra shoes at the door. He thought, 'I have a BAD feeling about this.'

**A/N**: I hope everyone enjoyed. With this chapter, I am going to start giving the chapter titles. It was a filler chapter, but it was not a filler chapter. Think about it. Please review!

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm Breaks

**A/N**: Chapter 5, and here comes Hurricane Yuzuki. She is OOC, but I like her better this way. As always, read, enjoy, and REVIEW (Please?) BTW, I call the town Kimino because while it is in Hiroshima Prefecture, it isn't Hiroshima (a large city). I don't know if Seo ever named the named the town, so I did. If I am wrong, please correct me in a review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kimi no Iru Machi or any of the characters. They belong to Seo Kouji. Although, Aoi would look really good next to me. J/k

A Town without Eba Yuzuki

Chapter 5: The Storm Breaks

(From last chapter…) Haruto arrived at home in time to make dinner, and noticed extra shoes at the door. He thought, 'I have a BAD feeling about this.'

Haruto walked past the living room in order to put his stuff away in his room before he started dinner. His bad feeling was confirmed because Eba was sitting on the sofa with an older man that Haruto assumed must be her father talking with Haruto's mother. As he hurried upstairs, he thought, 'Why is Mom home so early? I'll just go to the kitchen and start cooking dinner. I hope that they don't notice me.'

Unfortunately, Haruto's mother called out, "Is that you, Haruto? Please come into the living room. We have guests."

Haruto wanted to puke, 'Oh shit, I do not want to deal with her today,' he thought. 'Well, I'd better acknowledge Mom before she gets mad.' He answered, "Yeah, it's me, Mom. I'll be there in a moment." 'Fuck that,' Haruto thought. 'I'll just take off.' He changed his clothes quickly and headed for the back door to escape to Takashi's.

"Where the hell do you think that you are going, Little Brother?" Haruto stopped as his older sister, Aoi, was blocking the door. She smirked, "Your fiancée is waiting for you in the living room."

"Onee-chan, Eba Yuzuki is not my damn fiancée!" Haruto retorted. "I already have a girlfriend. I don't know this girl, and I sure as hell do not want to marry her!"

Aoi chuckled, "Oh so you finally grew a pair and confessed to Kanzaki Nanami, huh?"

Haruto flushed, "How did you know about that Onee-chan?" Aoi smiled, and Haruto thought, 'My sister pretty enough. She should have a boyfriend so she wouldn't come back from Tokyo and hassle me so much.' Aoi was beautiful. She had inherited the black hair and big expressive eyes from their mother, while Haruto took more after their father in terms of looks. She went to college in Tokyo, studying to become a teacher. Haruto loved her, but she drove him crazy and would never let him get away with his habit saying to the opposite of what he felt to escape complications.

"Really, Haruto, everyone in Kimino village knows that you've had a crush on her for two years." Aoi snapped back. "Anyway, Brat, my job was to make sure that you don't escape. So march before I tell Mom that you were going to sneak out."

Seething, Haruto growled, "Did you know that you can be a real bitch sometimes, Onee-chan?" He turned and walked into the living room, still with a sour look on his face.

As soon as she saw him, Yuzuki jumped from the sofa and grabbed his arm, making sure that Haruto was touching her breast as she giggled, "Welcome home, Haruto-kun! Haruto-kun, this is my father, Eba Naoto. He came all the way from Tokyo to make sure that every thing was ready for the omiai (See Ch.1)."

Haruto shook hands with Yuzuki's father and said, "I really happy to meet my father's childhood friend, but I am sorry that you came all the way here for nothing. I have no intention of going through with this omiai. Your daughter is very pretty, but I have a girlfriend that I really like. I'm sorry." He bowed and tried to leave the room when Yuzuki gripped his arm tighter.

With a brittle edge in her voice, Yuzuki said, "Really, Haruto-kun, you can say the funniest things! Daddy, isn't he funny? I want him to be my husband. You can make sure that he marries me, right Daddy?"

Her father looked uncomfortable, like everyone else in the room except Yuzuki, and answered, "Yuzuki-chan, don't be unreasonable. If the young man doesn't want to do the omiai, we can't make him. You understand that, right?"

Yuzuki shook her head, "No, Daddy, it has to be Haruto-kun. Let me stay in his house until he learns to love me. We'd both win. I would have my Haruto-kun forever, and you and your new family wouldn't have to deal with me anymore." She began to cry, "Haruto-kun, why can't you dump that country girl and fall for me. I know that I'm prettier. Ne, Haruto-kun, please?"

Haruto felt sick. He disliked Yuzuki but he disliked seeing girls cry more. He gently disengaged Yuzuki's arm and said, "I am sorry, Eba-san, I am in love with my girlfriend, and you won't be able to change that. Please go back to Tokyo." He bowed to her.

Yuzuki's eyes changed, "Daddy, if you do not let me stay here with Haruto-kun so that I can get him to fall in love with me, two things will happen." Her ragged breathing slowed, "I will tell Kaori-san, your new wife, about your weekly trips to the soap lands, and then I will do something drastic to myself. Oh, and one more thing…" As she said that, she grabbed Haruto's face and kissed him, hard. "You are mine, Haruto-kun. You simply don't know it yet."

As he freed himself, Haruto noticed the smile of triumph on Yuzuki's face. He thought, 'Oh shit, she's either serious or seriously crazy. God, Nanami is going to kill me!'

**A/N**: It seemed like that this was a longer chapter. I hope everyone is liking it so far. Soap lands are places were men can go to be washed by pretty girls and they can sometimes receive "other services." I don't think that I need to elaborate, do I? PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6: The Storm Rages

**A/N: ** The story is going to get messier from here. Please bear with me. I am thinking about raising the rating to M because situations that will unfold in the next chapter. No, there will be no School Days ending, but things will get fun. Just to mention again, yes Yuzuki is OOC. Please enjoy and REVIEW. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kimi no Iru Machi or any of the characters (so far).

A Town without Eba Yuzuki

Chapter 6: The Storm Rages

(From last chapter…) Haruto felt sick. He disliked Yuzuki but he disliked seeing girls cry more. He gently disengaged Yuzuki's arm and said, "I am sorry, Eba-san, I am in love with my girlfriend, and you won't be able to change that. Please go back to Tokyo." He bowed to her. Yuzuki's eyes changed, "Daddy, if you do not let me stay here with Haruto-kun so that I can get him to fall in love with me, two things will happen." Her ragged breathing slowed, "I will tell Kaori-san, your new wife, about your weekly trips to the soap lands, and I will do something drastic to myself. Oh, and one more thing…" As she said that, she grabbed Haruto's face and kissed him, hard. "You are mine, Haruto-kun. You simply don't know it yet." As he freed himself, Haruto noticed the smile of triumph on Yuzuki's face. He thought, 'Oh shit, she's either serious or seriously crazy. God, Nanami is going to kill me!'

After Eba Yuzuki did that, Eba-san grabbed his daughter and left to the relief of everyone in the Kirishima home. Haruto's mother apologized and Aoi-nee-chan did likewise while trying not to laugh at her little brother's predicament. Haruto walked sleepily up to his second floor bedroom. He was exhausted, and he was beginning to realize that his encounters with that girl would always be like that. As he was lying down on his bed, he remembered, 'Oh crap, I need to text Nanami before I go to sleep.' Haruto opened his cell phone and instead of the picture of Nanami that he had set as his background, there was a picture of that Eba weirdo. He looked through his contacts to send a message to his girlfriend, but her number was erased as was Akari-chan's. Instead, there was Eba's phone number and e-mail address. 'When the hell did she get to my cell phone?' Panicking, he called Akari-chan because he had her number memorized.

The phone rang twice before she picked up. "Haruto, I was just thinking of calling you," she said in a manner that wasn't Akari at all. "I was going to tell you that maybe we shouldn't hang out so much. I don't think that Nanami-chan would like it and I want to respect her as your girlfriend."

Haruto paused a moment and responded, "You are one of my best friends in the world. I am not letting you drop me because I have a girlfriend! Anyway, do you have Nanami's cell phone number? That crazy Tokyo girl got into my phone and erased everything and put herself all over it."

This shook Akari from her heartbroken daze. She yelled into the phone, "She did what? You've got to be kidding me! You need to reject her and send her fancy ass back to Tokyo!" Even though he couldn't see it, he knew that there was rage in Akari's blue eyes.

Sighing in frustration, Haruto replied, "I did, but she didn't accept it. Her father was here and he had to literally drag that crazy bitch out of our house. It gets worse, and let me tell Nanami please, but listen first." He paused, "The psycho kissed me before I could stop her. Why do I have to deal with this?" He finished with a plaintive tone.

On her end of the phone, Akari was seething, "That bitch! I am going to kick her ass back to Tokyo myself!" She breathed. "Oh my God, Haruto, Nanami is going to freak. You do have witnesses that will say that you didn't kiss her back right?"

"Of course I do, my mom, my sister, and her dad were right there!" His phone beeped, it was Nanami. "Oh shit, Akari, it's Nanami. I gotta go. Talk to you later, bye!"

Akari started, "Yeah, talk to you later." Haruto pushed the talk button to switch to Nanami's call.

"Nanami, I was just going to call you," he began and was cut off.

"Haruto-kun, did you kiss Eba Yuzuki?" Haruto could hear the rage and the hurt in his beloved's voice. "She just called me and told me that you were going to break up with me and marry her. Is this true?"

Haruto thought for a moment and decided to lay all of his cards on the table. "Nanami, I really like you and I would not ever purposefully hurt you. First, I did not kiss that psychotic bitch; she grabbed me and kissed me. I did not kiss her back. My mom and Aoi-nee-chan can tell you, they were there. Second, I rejected her right in front of her father. You," He paused, voice raw with emotion, "Kanzaki Nanami, are the girl that I want to be with. You are the only that I have ever wanted to be with. Do you understand?"

He heard her crying softly on her end, "I should have believed in you, Haruto-kun, but Eba-san is so pretty and aggressive. I was so worried that she was telling the truth!" She took a breath. "I love you, Kirishima Haruto, and I am not giving you to some flashy-faced girl from the city!"

Haruto smiled, wishing that he could her see her now. "Ne, Nanami, can you get out of your house now? Suddenly, I really want to see you…" The phone went dead.

Surprised, Nanami yelled in her cell phone, "Haruto-kun?" She tried to dial his number, but it rang and rang. She thought, 'What happened to Haruto-kun?'

At moment, Yuzuki was standing over Haruto's limp body, baseball bat in hand. "I told you that you are mine, and after tonight, you will never be able to look that country girl in the face, much less continue to date her." She picked up Haruto's phone and dialed Nanami's number.

Anxious, Nanami answered, "Haruto-kun, what happened? Is everything okay?" Then she heard a girl laugh.

Giggling, Yuzuki twirled around, "I'm sorry, Nanami-chan, he will be busy with me tonight. I had to stop him from going to you, but when he wakes up, I will make him mine forever. Ja ne!" She hung up the phone quickly, and turned to Haruto. "We could have done this the easy way, but you were too hung up on that hick girl. Well, I am going to give you my greatest treasure. This is for you and only you forever, my love." She kissed the unconscious boy's bloody mouth with a blissful look on her face.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I'm going to have to shorten the intro a bit next time. There will be a lot going on in the next chapter. I am definitely raising my rating to M for it. Remember, please review and tell me what I am screwing up so I can make it better. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Storm Surge

**A/N**: **Warning**: this chapter has a rape scene. If this is painful for you, please skip this chapter. The next one will be less graphic. With that in mind, if you do read, please review! Thanks! Before you ask, yes, Yuzuki is WAY OOC.

**Disclaimer**: Kimi no Iru Machi is the property of Seo Kouji. I claim nothing except my insanity. LOL!

A Town without Eba Yuzuki

Chapter 7: Storm Surge

(From last chapter…) Yuzuki hung up the phone quickly, and turned to Haruto. "We could have done this the easy way, but you were too hung up on that hick girl. Well, I am going to give you my greatest treasure. This is for you and only you forever, my love." She kissed the unconscious boy's bloody mouth with a blissful look on her face.

Haruto awoke with a splitting headache. His mouth tasted like blood, and his vision was blurry. As his head cleared, he realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs. Slowly, he rotated his head to the right and saw that his arm was tied to the bed. By the pressure, he could tell that the other arm and his legs were tied down as well. He knew that he was in his room, but why was he tied up?

Within moments, he heard a girl coming up the stairs, humming a happy tune. It sounded like something from AKB48, a girl group that Haruto definitely was NOT a fan of. He liked Morning Musume much better. The door opened and Yuzuki entered, carrying a picnic basket. "Oh, Darling you've woken up! Good morning, Lover." She leaned over Haruto and kissed his closed mouth. Noticing his angry expression, she asked, "Oh come now, why are you so hostile? I am going to give you all of my love, and you will mine forever. We will be happily married and our children will bless this night." As she ran her hands down his chest, Haruto discovered that he was completely naked.

Haruto was furious. "What the fuck have you done to me? Where are my mom and sister? Untie me and get the hell out of my house, you psychotic bitch!" He spat at Yuzuki, barely missing her.

"Oh Darling, do not worry about them, they are fine. My father's men simply took them into the city for a movie. They should be back in a couple of hours, plenty of time for me to make you mine. Are you hungry, thirsty, or horny?" She must have thought the question was funny because she laughed.

Her faced suddenly changed, and Haruto felt fear for the first time. "Why am I doing this, you wonder. Well, I'll tell you why. My mother died and left me alone with my daddy when I was 9, right after I met you." She explained. "For the longest time, it was just me and daddy and he loved me and paid attention to me. But then, he just had to marry Kaori-san. Daddy was all mine and this whore stole him from me! I was so lonely. I cried myself to sleep every night. Then I remembered how kind you were when we played together here at the festival. I decided then that if I could have you then I would never be lonely again. I really do love you so much."

She stopped talking and Haruto felt her hand stray below his waist. He gasped when she touched his penis the first time. Yuzuki started to gently manipulate it and he felt it respond to her touch. He tried everything not let her affect him. Finally, he yelled, "What do you think that you are doing? If you think that I have am going to screw your crazy ass, you've got shit in your head. Let me go and we will forget all about this. No cops, no revenge, nothing."

Yuzuki laughed, "No, Haruto-kun, I want us to remember this night forever." She then replaced her hand with her mouth, licking and sucking him.

It was too intense for him to resist. He thought, 'No, I can't stop her. I'm sorry, Nanami." At this, he started to shrink again. 'I'm fighting her now. Thanks to you, Nanami,' He blessed her in his mind. However, Yuzuki felt this and increased the pressure, and soon she had gotten a satisfactory erection out of him. Grasping it, she gently lowered herself onto his swollen member. Haruto screamed, "Get the fuck off me! No, dammit!" He groaned, almost passing out from the pain in his head.

Yuzuki smiled, and then forced his manhood through her virgin barrier. "Now you are mine! You took my virginity. You have to do the right thing!" She screamed. "God, why does this hurt so bad? It doesn't matter; let's see if you can get me pregnant tonight." She began to move her hips up and down on his shaft. Haruto wanted to puke. Physically, it felt incredibly good, but he did not want it like this. The war between his body soul soon resolved itself as he ejaculated into Yuzuki.

She smiled, "Oh Haruto-kun, thank you! I want you to fill me up completely so that I can have you baby for sure." She continued moving and Haruto tried again futilely to will himself to shrink, but her walls held him so securely that nothing worked. He finally turned off his mind and let Yuzuki do what she wanted.

After what seemed like hours, Yuzuki climaxed and lay down next to Haruto. She whispered, "We are one now, Haruto-kun. We will never be separated. I told you that you would be my husband." She chuckled in triumph and snuggled closer to him when there was a knock at the door.

"Yuzuki-sama, it's time. Kirishima-san and her daughter will return in minutes. We must go," the male voice said.

"Okay, I just need to take some pictures and then we can go." She took her cell phone that had been lying next to the bed, positioned it, and as leaned over to kiss Haruto, she snapped a picture. She took pictures until the memory on her phone was exhausted, leaving no part of Haruto's body unrecorded. "We will meet again to go over the wedding plans. You cannot back out now, Haruto-kun. You WILL dump the country hick and come to me or I will send these pictures to everyone in town. Later." She blew a kiss at him and nodded to the black-suited man at the door. "Give me five minutes, and then untie him."

The door shut and Haruto was alone with the black-suit. "I won't go after her, just fucking untie me so I can piss and get myself cleaned up before my Mom gets home."

While the man was sympathetic to Haruto's plight, he responded, "I'm so sorry, Kirishima-sama, but Yuzuki-sama's orders are absolute. Please relax and I will untie you shortly."

Haruto struggled against his bonds, but he knew that he was trapped. But just as he resigned himself to waiting, Nanami burst through the door, took one look at Haruto, and began to weep, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." While untying him, she looked in his eyes and saw no emotion. The Haruto-kun that she loved was no longer there.

**A/N**: I had a rough time with this chapter. Before I get flamed, yes, it is possible for a woman to rape a man. Chapter 8 will be up after Thanksgiving, so be patient. Life will get better for Haruto and company!


	8. Chapter 8: Storm Damage

**A/N**: Last chapter was intense and graphic. This one will be intense as Haruto and his friends deal with him being raped. For those who read, thank you! For those who reviewed, you rock! Enjoy! I promise better times ahead for Haruto and friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. The characters belong to Seo Kouji who is just wishing that he thought of this! J/K

A Town without Eba Yuzuki

Chapter 8: Storm Damage

(From last chapter…) Haruto struggled against his bonds, but he knew that he was trapped. But just as he resigned himself to waiting, Nanami burst through the door, took one look at Haruto, and began to weep, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." With a glare that bespoke certain death towards the black-suited guard, she knelt by the bed and began untying Haruto. The guard took this opportunity to leave. While untying him, she looked in his eyes and saw no emotion. The Haruto-kun that she loved was no longer there.

After Haruto was untied and the police notified, Nanami called Akari and told her what happened. Akari then called Takashi, and they both ran hurriedly to the Kirishima house. When they arrived, they saw the police attempting to question a hysterical Nanami and a stone-faced Haruto. His head was bandaged and his eyes were glazed. His mother and sister were weeping in the kitchen. Not knowing what else to do, Takashi tried to get Haruto's attention, "Hey Haruto, are you okay?"

Haruto turned his head at sound of his best friend's voice. His eyes were dead cold, causing Takashi to cringe. He sighed and asked, "Takashi, if I crash at your house, can I be alone for a few days?"

In response, Akari threw her arms around him, "Of course you can, right Takashi?" With her blue eyes, she challenged Takashi, urging him not to say no. Inwardly, her anger was building. It boiled over, and she said, "That selfish, evil bitch; I'm going to kill her with my bare hands."

Takashi rushed to put his hands over Akari's mouth, and whispered, "Baka, there are cops here. What you said could land you in jail! I feel the same way, but I'm not stupid enough to say it out loud." To Haruto, Takashi said, "You can use my Grandpa's old room. No one has used it since he moved to the city to live with my Aunt Emi. Cool?"

Haruto nodded woodenly, "Thanks, I cannot sleep in this bed right now. She might come back, and I don't want to be here when she does." He paused, and looking past Akari to regard his girlfriend weeping with his mother, he asked, "Ne, Akari, can you go comfort Nanami please? She's so upset, and I am in no condition to help her."

"En," Akari responded and ran to Nanami and gave her a gentle hug, "How are you holding up?" She asked.

Between sobs, Nanami answered, "I'm not sure. My boyfriend was raped by that selfish slut. I wanted to have our first time together, but now I'm not sure that he will even want to touch me after I failed to stop that sick, twisted whore from doing that to him. He's hurting, Akari-chan, and I don't know how to help him love me again. I'm so worried that he's going to break up with me." Nanami sobbed.

Akari was at loss as to help her. On one hand, her best friend was brutally attacked in his own home, leaving scars that might last for years. On the other hand, if Haruto did break up with Nanami, Akari wondered if that would open the door for her to help Haruto heal. Ultimately, friendship and decency won out in Akari. She reassured Nanami, whispering, "He's had a crush on you for two years. Believe in him. Let him lean on you."

Pulling back from Akari's embrace, Nanami looked at her friend, "I understand. I will believe in him." She gave Akari a wan smile and continued, "I would be a complete failure as a person if I only thought of the boyfriend and not the boy who was my friend before he was my boyfriend."

Akari smile back, "Exactly, Haruto will need all of his friends now. Besides, you can't let Eba Yuzuki beat you."

"That is the last thing that is going to happen. I will do everything in my power to ensure that Eba Yuzuki played the whore for nothing. I don't care if she did get pregnant. She is NOT going to win." As Nanami finished, Akari saw the fire in her friend's brown eyes.

"Yes," Akari responded, "I will help you beat that bitch and restore my childhood friend's smile." They hugged and saw that the resolve was set in the eyes of the other. Eba Yuzuki's days in Kimino were numbered.

**A/N**: I didn't leave a cliffy this time, and it is a bit shorter. Sorry! In the next chapter, Nanami and Akari start their campaign to get rid of Yuzuki once and for all. Look forward to it. If you didn't like this, let me know how to improve by reviewing, okay?

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Storm Salvage

**A/N**: Thanks to those who have reviewed. It really helps! Just a reminder, the Yuzuki that I am presenting here is nothing like the Yuzuki in the manga. Please enjoy and please R&R!

**Disclaimer**: Kimi no Iru Machi is the creation of Seo Kouji. I am just playing with his characters!

A Town without Eba Yuzuki

Chapter 9: Storm Salvage

Lying on a futon in Takashi's house, Haruto tried vainly to sleep. It was the middle of the night, but he couldn't sleep. Every time that he closed his eyes, he could see Yuzuki's demented face as she forced herself on him. Instead of feeling self-pity, he was filled with self-disgust and rage. His mind was whirling. 'Why didn't I hear her come into my bedroom? Why didn't I fight harder? Why couldn't I resist what she was doing?' He groaned loudly and sat up. "Screw this. I'm not sleeping tonight. Mou, this sucks," he said aloud.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bedroom door, "Haruto, are you alright in there, man?" It was Takashi, concerned about the noises that he heard Haruto making. "Do you want to talk about it? I can't sleep, and I imagine that you can't either."

Haruto grimaced and opened the door, "Come on in. I can't promise that I'll be good company."

Takashi chuckled, "When were you, Mr. Sourpuss?"

Haruto surprised him by chuckling as well. "Your mom thinks that I'm good company." They both laughed. Takashi was relieved that Haruto would joke with him. Haruto's face was serious again, "I screwed up so bad. I can't face Nanami. I should have heard her sneak up on me. There was no way that a girl Eba's size should have been able to kick my ass so badly."

Takashi grabbed his arm, "There was nothing that you could do, Haruto. She caught you by surprise, and you were unconscious when she stripped you and tied you up!" He exclaimed.

Haruto sighed, "Maybe, but why couldn't I stop my body from responding to her? If I could have stopped that then she wouldn't have gotten her way. What if I got her pregnant?"

"Haruto, stop beating yourself up! You are not responsible for anything that happened tonight. If she becomes pregnant, let the slut raise the baby on her own. She attacked you on her own; let her pay the consequences on her own." Takashi said heatedly.

Haruto looked dejected, "I could never abandon my child. I would have to be a part of its life. That might even mean marrying a woman that I hate to do so. I didn't stop her from raping me, so I am responsible."

Takashi looked like he was about to explode, "You have got to be fucking kidding me! You cannot consider giving that bitch what she wants! Why the hell do you think that she raped you? It was to trap you into marrying her! What about Kanzaki? Are you going to abandon her because you have a child taken from you by force? Shit, I gave you credit for having more balls than that! You should have just bent Eba over gave it to her yourself if this is the way that you are going to be!" He paused and saw Haruto on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry, Haruto, I said too much."

With a wan smile, Haruto replied, "It's okay. I just don't know what I am going to do now. My head is killing me and everything hurts. Maybe I should go to the hospital and get some pain pills so I can sleep. This all has me so messed up. You're right though," he paused, "I can't let Eba Yuzuki get what she wants. I waited two years for Nanami and I'm not going to let her go now."

Takashi smiled, "That's the spirit. Yeah, let's get you to the hospital, man. Maybe we both could sleep then." A few minutes later, they met outside the house and departed for town.

As they walked, Haruto and Takashi talked about everything but Eba and the events of that night. They saw the sun breaking the morning dark. They stopped and smiled. Haruto felt somewhat better and asked, "We are going to make it through this, aren't we, Takashi?"

"Yeah, you, me, and Akari, there's nothing that can beat us. We are the Terrible Trio!" Takashi laughed.

Haruto smiled, "Don't forget Nanami. She's part of the group now. Call it the Fearsome Foursome!" They laughed at their exhausted silliness.

Meanwhile, on the shinkansen to Tokyo, Yuzuki smiled and caressed her abdomen. "Everything is going according to plan. In just nine more months, I will have a baby and a husband. I will never be lonely again. Wait for me, Haruto-kun; I'm coming back for you soon."

**A/N: **This chapter was long on conversation, but it is just the beginning of Haruto's healing process. Next chapter, the girls of Kimino village step up!

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Storm Lull

**A/N** The nice thing about writing two stories at the same time is that it can clear up writer's block. Sorry that I haven't updated this in a week or so. The mood of this chapter is going to be more like the first. Just a reminder, Yuzuki is extremely OOC. Don't flame me for it.

**Disclaimer**: Kimi no Iru Machi is the product of Seo Kouji's sick mind. I am merely playing with the story.

A Town without Eba Yuzuki

Chapter 10: Storm Lull

Nanami awoke with a start and immediately looked at her alarm clock. She groaned when she saw that it was 7:30. "I'm going to be so late for school," she said to herself. She hurried into her bathroom to wash her face. She looked at her reflection for a moment. She was happy that her face was free from pimples. She was going to see Haruto-kun at school today, and she wanted to look her best. She put on her uniform and carefully brushed her silky, short black hair. Giving her appearance one last visual inspection, she grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs for a piece of bread on her way out the door. She stopped when she saw Narumi-nii-chan in his farm clothes.

"Onii-chan, why aren't you ready for school?" She asked. "You are going to be late."

Her older brother looked confused for moment and then laughed, "Hey moron, why don't you look at your cell phone? It's Sunday. There is no school today. What are you thinking?" He shook with laughter and tears came to his eyes. "Man, that's hilarious!"

Just then their mother, Kanzaki Natsumi, entered the kitchen and noticed her first-born chortling and her daughter rearing back to throw her book-laden school bag at him. "Narumi-kun, you shouldn't tease your sister so much. Nanami-chan, what's wrong?" Natsumi was a beautiful woman for being in her early forties. She had shoulder-length black hair and she was wearing her normal work clothes. The Kanzaki family owned an apple farm on the edge of Kimino village, so every family member had chores to do. She walked over to her shaken daughter. "Why is Narumi-kun laughing so hard?"

"The idiot thought that today was a school day," Narumi interjected, trying to stifle his giggles. Narumi was considered the best looking boy in Kimino. He was a third year (U.S. 12th grade) and ace of the baseball team. His unruly brown hair was more reflective of the patriarch of the Kanzaki family, Souichiro. He was extremely popular with the girls of Kimino. Well, he was popular with every girl except his sister and Akari. He grabbed a cup of coffee, and patting Nanami on the head, "It's okay, brat. It's not like I've never done that myself. Oh," he paused, "don't you have a date with that Kirishima kid today?" He left quickly because he knew that Nanami was about to be peppered with questions by their mom.

After evading her mother's questioning, Nanami retreated to her bedroom. She looked at her cell phone, and thought, 'Should I call him? I can't expect that our date will still be on after what happened to Haruto-kun.' She sat on her bed, sighing. Just then her phone rang. She was shocked to see that it was her boyfriend. She pressed the SEND button to answer. "Hello, Haruto-kun."

On the other end, Haruto responded, "Good morning, Nanami-chan." He paused and then asked, "Would you like to go into the city as we had promised for today?" (See Chapter 4) Nanami was stunned, silent. He continued, "It's okay if you don't, but I would like to see you AND get out of here for the day. Is that okay with you?"

Nanami's heart leapt with joy, "Yes, I absolutely would like to keep our promise. I was worried that you wouldn't want to after what happened…" She stopped. 'Oh crap,' she thought, 'I hope I didn't blow it.'

After a couple seconds that caused Nanami's heart to fill with anxiety, Haruto replied, "No, it's because of what happened that I want to go. I could have asked Takashi and Akari, but I wanted to go out with YOU."

His answer puzzled Nanami. Before if forced to admit something nice or embarrassing, Haruto-kun would get stubborn and say something that was opposite of his real feelings. She remembered that she had thought it cute. Now, his quiet voice was full of honesty. It almost hurt to hear it. "Ne, Haruto-kun, can you pick me up at my house in about an hour?"

"Sure, I'll see you then. Nanami-chan, don't worry. I still really like you, and I hope that you don't give up on me."

She smiled to herself and answered, "I am your girlfriend. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be by your side. I'll see you in an hour. Bye-bye."

They hung up, and Nanami went to her closet to find something other than her uniform to wear on her first date. She began to feel really excited and happy. She couldn't help herself. Just 15 minutes earlier, she had no hope of going on the date, but her Haruto-kun had surprised her and she looked through her clothes cheerfully. Deciding on a pretty one-piece dress, she changed, carefully hanging her uniform so it wouldn't wrinkle. 'Ah, I forgot to make a lunch for our date!' She despaired silently. 'It's too late now.' Sigh.

Just as she opened her bedroom door, her mother was reaching up to knock on her door. "Oh, Nanami-chan, Kirishima-kun is here in the living room waiting for you," she began. "I didn't realize that he was such a polite young man. He gave us a gift and introduced himself to us. He is quite a handsome boy, isn't he?"

Nanami blushed, "Please, Mom, don't embarrass me. I'll be out in just a moment." Suddenly, her phone rang. It was a number that she didn't recognize. 'I don't have time for this,' she thought. 'I'll just let the voicemail get it.' She put on her cutest smile, and walked into the living room to see her boyfriend talking politely with her father. "Good morning, Daddy. I'll be back before dinner. Can I have my allowance now?" Her father grunted his assent, shocking her. He opened his wallet and gave her 2000 yen, twice her normal allowance.

Haruto gave her a smile that looked like he was recovering. It actually almost reached his eyes. "Well, Nanami-san, shall we? Kanzaki-san, it was nice to talk to you. I treasure Nanami-san, so I will make sure that nothing bad happens to her." Souichiro nodded as if to say, you damned well better, boy, or I'll tear your head off. Haruto began to sweat a little. Sensing the sudden tension, Nanami grabbed her boyfriend's hand, and led him to the door. He bowed to her father, and they went out the door for their first date.

Meanwhile, on Nanami's voicemail, a ragged, feminine voice rasped, "Don't you dare think that you've beaten me, you stupid fucking hick. I have the trump card. Haruto-kun will be mine, and he will come to me willingly. You will not hinder me if you know what's good for you, bitch." Click.

To be continued…

**A/N**: I actually intended this chapter to be their fluffy date. You'll have to wait for the next chappy to see their date. I really enjoyed writing Nanami's family. I imagine them as close with a good sense of humor. Please drop me a review, just a few words to let me know if you like this story at all. Peace!


	11. Chapter 11: A Date without Storms

**A/N**: I am hoping that this will be a nice change of pace, more in line with the first couple of chapters. I hope everyone enjoys the fluff. Haruto is little OOC; you would be to if it happened to you! Please enjoy and of course feed me because I'm starving for reviews. LOL! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own A Town Where You Live/Kimi no Iru Machi or it's characters. They are the property of Seo Kouji.

A Town without Eba Yuzuki

Chapter 11: A Date without Storms

(From last chapter…) Meanwhile, on Nanami's voicemail, a ragged, feminine voice rasped, "Don't you dare think that you've beaten me, you stupid fucking hick. I have the trump card. Haruto-kun will be mine, and he will come to me willingly. You will not hinder me if you know what's good for you, bitch." Click.

Sitting on the train on the way to Hiroshima City, Nanami looked happily at her boyfriend. Haruto's eyes were closed and he had a peaceful look on his face, so she assumed that he had fallen asleep. She thought, 'I don't blame him for relaxing. He's been through so much the last couple days.' She brushed the hair out of his eyes, and she was suddenly seized with the urge to kiss his forehead. 'He looks so cute like this. I shouldn't do this, but I can't help it.' As she leaned over to kiss him, Haruto reached up and hugged her to his chest.

"Surprise attacks are unfair," he chuckled and released her.

Nanami was startled and asked, "When did you wake up?"

"I was awake the whole time," Haruto responded. "It just felt so good to be out of Kimino that I closed my eyes. I am mad at myself though."

"Why?" Nanami was puzzled. "Why are you mad at yourself?"

Haruto smiled, "I should've pretended to sleep until you kissed me."

Nanami gently punched him on the arm, laughing, "That would've been unfair too. Just for that, you are buying me ice cream after the movie." She attempted a stern look and failed miserably, causing Haruto to chuckle again. Nanami noticed his restraint again. She asked herself, 'When was the last time that Haruto-kun laughed? I will get him to laugh today if it's the last thing I do!' She clenched her fist in her determination.

Haruto noticed the change in her expression and thought, 'I hope that she doesn't overdo it today. I just want her to have fun.' A mischievous look danced across his face, "I'm looking forward to the bento that you made for our date," and was rewarded by Nanami's sudden panic. He took her hand, "Don't worry, I planned for you not making one because I wanted to take you to my favorite restaurant for lunch."

She squeezed his hand, "Meanie!" She said while sticking her tongue out at him. Happily, she leaned against him. 'Now, it feels like a date,' she thought. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last as the train pulled into station and they transferred onto the Hiroden* tram car for the Hondori shopping arcade. Disembarking from the streetcar at their stop, Nanami became excited when she saw all the shops selling lots of things that she couldn't get in Kimino. Happily, she grabbed Haruto's hand and pulled him into the marketplace, asking, "Can we window shop before the movie starts?"

Haruto nodded, "Sure, we have about 45 minutes and the theatre is only 4 blocks away, so we have time." Her face lit up and Haruto smiled gently. 'I must make sure that she has fun today so there is a good memory to replace the one of that night,' he thought grimly.

Stopping at a jewelry shop, Nanami spotted a pretty pair of heart-shaped earrings. She held them up for Haruto to see, and asked, "Aren't these cute, Haruto-kun?"

He nodded and then gasped when he saw the price. The simple earrings were 125,000 yen! Even if he saved his allowance for a year, he would have a hard time getting them for her. Oblivious, Nanami set them down and quickly moved to the next shop. Her beautiful brown eyes were dancing with happiness. The look on her face caused his heart to beat rapidly. 'She's too cute! Am I really good enough to date her?' This thought was banished when she linked arms with him to go the theatre and he felt the soft swell of her chest. Flushing with pleasure, he thought, 'She's not as big as the psycho in that particular area, but she's still very nice.' Still red-faced when they arrived that the movie theatre, Haruto asked, "Nanami-chan, is there a movie that you wanted to see? I have no preference."

Studying the marquee, Nanami saw that the romantic comedy that she hoped was playing was one of the choices. It starred Ikuta Toma, one of her favorite actors. Pointing to it, she asked, "Is this okay, Haruto-kun?" He nodded and bought the tickets with a smile on his face. They made their way to their seats, and Nanami's heart started beating rapidly when Haruto reached over to lace his fingers with hers. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I really love you, Haruto-kun. I'm so happy." He slowly turned his face to her and just as he was going to kiss her, the lights went down, and the movie began.

It would be a stretch to say that Ikuta-san and his fellow actors received the couple's full attention as they stared at each other's hands and into each other's eyes throughout what was a cute movie. After the movie, Haruto asked, "Nanami-chan, do you like okonomiyaki? My favorite place is just around the corner."

She really didn't, but she said, "Yeah, I'm really hungry." The happy smile that he gave her was worth it as her heart started pounding again. The okonomiyaki-ya that Haruto took her to was clean and smelled of frying eggs and grilled cabbage. Despite herself, Nanami's mouth started watering.

Haruto looked excited for the first time in days, "My favorite is bacon and cheese. What's yours?" He asked her.

Not wanting to lie, Nanami answered, "I like that one too. You can order that for us." Haruto seated her at the grill-table across from him and ordered for them. As they were eating, she was surprised at how good it tasted.

Seeing the seeing the expression on her face, Haruto remarked, "Food always tastes better when you are eating with the person you like. At least that's what Onee-chan says," he added sheepishly.

Nanami agreed, "Everything has been so wonderful today, Haruto-kun, I almost don't want to go home."

Haruto chuckled, "Me too, but your father would kill me if we didn't, and I want to go out with you again."

Nanami laughed, and to her surprise, Haruto was laughing with her! She moved quickly around the table, threw her arms, and kissed him on the cheek. Crying happily, "I hope our next date is as perfect as this one was!"

Even though he was happy, Haruto realized two things. First, they were still sitting at the blazing hot okonomiyaki table. Second, that the incident with Eba Yuzuki did not rob him of his desire for Nanami. Huskily, "Nanami-chan, I think we should go now." Recognizing the love and desire shining in his eyes, she nodded.

As they were walking back to the tram stop, Nanami noticed the love hotel behind it. She wondered if it would be a good idea to invite Haruto-kun. She really wasn't ready for _that_ yet, but she wanted to make him happy. With these thoughts, she looked into his eyes, and began, "Haruto-kun…"

Guessing her thoughts, Haruto smiled, "Let's get back before Narumi-senpai and your father put a bounty on my head." She laughed happily and he noticed that disappointment and relief were at war in her eyes, so he continued, "We may want to spend more time here on another date. We have plenty of time to become closer and I don't want to rush anything."

He was quickly rewarded with a passionate kiss on the lips from his ecstatic girlfriend. Nanami thought, 'He wasn't lying. He really does treasure me! We do have plenty of time.' She broke the kiss and asked, "Is it okay for me to fall more in love with you? I can't stop if you say sweet things like that." She hugged him tightly. They held each other all the way back to Kimino, not noticing the baleful presence behind them at a distance.

Yuzuki was staring laser beams at the oblivious, happy couple. Angrily, she thought, 'Enjoy your little date with Haruto-kun, you fucking hick bitch. I can't wait to see your face when he marries me to be a father to our child! After he marries me, I will have you disappear so he will only look at me forever. No, even better, I will fuck him right in front of you!' She rubbed her abdomen protectively as Haruto and Nanami continued to flirt.

To Be Continued…

**A/N**: Hiroden is short for the Hiroshima Electric Railway, which operates streetcars and buses in the city of Hiroshima (Thanks Wikipedia!). Okonomiyaki is hard to explain, but it is a popular restaurant item especially in Hiroshima and Osaka. Wiki it if you want a good description. Long chapter is long, but I hope that I satisfied everyone's romance sweet tooth with this chapter. I think that Haruto and Nanami were cute in this chapter. Next time, Nanami and Akari unite and plan how to foil Yuzuki. Don't forget to drop me a review whether you liked it or not. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: Return of the Storm

**A/N**: I realize that I haven't updated this story in a while, but I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Reminder, Yuzuki is OOC, and crazy. Bear with it. Please enjoy and please REVIEW! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: Kimi no Iru Machi and its characters are the property of Seo Kouji. I make no claims of ownership except for my insane scenario.

A Town with Eba Yuzuki

Chapter 12: Return of the Storm

Santoku Bank, Office of the CEO, Tokyo

Eba Naoto was a successful and powerful businessman. He was quite proud of what he had accomplished after leaving Kimino Village upon graduating high school. He shook off the dust and never looked back. He started working at Santoku Bank while he was attending Tokyo University. After graduation, he quickly rose in the company, becoming CEO before he was 35. In business, there was nothing he could not do. He held everything together when the sub-prime mortgage bubble burst in the U.S., plunging the world into recession. Naoto had invested the bank's assets so well before hand that the bank made money when others in Tokyo failed.

Because of his success, Naoto was able to befriend many movers and shakers in the Japanese government. It was through these connections that he was able to bury the charges against his daughter, Yuzuki. She had used her bodyguards to help her rape the son of his childhood friend, and left him to clean up after her. He would do all that and more to make his daughter happy as she was all that he had left of the love his life. Sure, he loved his new wife, but not anywhere near as much as he did Yuzuki's mother. 'Kana,' he thought, 'our little girl is grown up now. What did I do wrong? I wish you were here to help me with her.' Sighing in frustration, he returned to the stack of papers on his desk, his daughter and her problems temporarily pushed to the back of his mind. He would have to deal with Yuzuki later, but now it was time to work his magic. He picked his phone and asked his secretary, "Could you please get the Prime Minister on the phone for me please?"

Kimino High School

Basking in the afterglow of their successful first date, Haruto and Nanami were walking into the schoolyard, holding hands, when they sudden noticed Yuzuki standing front of them. Ignoring Nanami, the long haired Tokyoite grabbed Haruto's arm, "Haruto-kun, it's been so long. I have missed you so much!"

Haruto felt nauseous and tried to detach her arm. He needed to escape quickly before he vomited. As he was struggling, Nanami moved toward Yuzuki, hatred burning in her brown eyes. With ice in her voice, she said quietly, "Eba-san, kindly remove your slutty hands from my boyfriend and crawl back to Tokyo where sewer dwellers like you belong."

Yuzuki laughed contemptuously, "That's funny coming from an apple farmer's daughter who might be the prettiest girl in this shithole town, but has nothing else going for her! I have enough money in my PERSONAL account to insure that Haruto-kun never has to work a day in his life and then some. What do you have? Oh yeah, you have that evil glare. OOO, I'm so scared. Now get out of my way and get away from me and my fiancé. Can't you see that you're an eyesore…?"

Suddenly, Yuzuki was rocked to the ground with a thunderous slap. Nanami stood over her, "Now you listen you psychotic bitch. What makes you think for one second that I am going to let you do anything that you want? First, Haruto-kun is MY boyfriend, not your fiancé. Second, everyone in this town knows what you did to him and how your daddy fixed it so that you aren't facing any criminal charges. I have many friends in this town. You don't have one. Everyone here hates you, especially Haruto-kun. No one wants you here. Go back to Tokyo, or so help me, I'll send you back in an ambulance!" Haruto moved to Nanami and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go, Nanami-chan," he suggested while leading her away.

Clutching her red cheek, Yuzuki screamed, "You fucking hick! You will regret the day that you were born when I am finished with you! You have no idea who you are dealing with!" She struggled to her feet, and began to chase after Nanami and Haruto when she was stopped by Takashi and Akari. "Move!" Yuzuki screeched. "I'm going to kill that bitch!"

Akari stood her ground. "I don't think so. Now, Eba-san, you have two choices if you are going to attend school here today. You can go quietly to class and try to learn how to be a decent human being, or you can continue being a selfish bitch and I will see to it that you pay. I can arrange for every girl in this school to beat you up."

"Really," Yuzuki sneered, "how would you do that? I can have my bodyguards to my side in 10 seconds. I just have to push my panic button, and they will come flying. Besides, why should the other girls care what you say? And another thing, why are you helping that girl take your childhood friend and crush from you? That's so stupid!"

"I'm helping Nanami because she and Haruto are my friends. I want them to be happy," Akari retorted. "That answers your second question. The answer to your first question is because Haruto has lots of friends in this town, they all know what you did to him, and they all hate you. To be a true friend means that you help protect their happiness. That is something about which a selfish waste humanity like you would know nothing about Eba-san. Kimino might be a tiny useless town to a sophisticated Tokyoite like you, but we do care for each other here."

Takashi looked at Yuzuki with disgust, "Do you understand the damage that you have done to Haruto? I don't suppose you do. What do you hope to gain by being here? No one wants you here. Please, Eba-san, go back to Tokyo and let Haruto put his life back together."

"You're stupid too, Yura-kun. You flirt with everything in a skirt with no hope of success. You are as pathetic as Kaga-san is. Everyone can see that she's in love with Haruto-kun, but she gives way to another girl, and you couldn't get a girlfriend if you bought one. Why don't the two of you just go pity-fuck each other and get the hell out of my way. Haruto-kun is mine, and nothing any of you backward inbred bumpkins can do will stop this," Yuzuki spat as she turned to leave school.

Takashi slumped to the ground, "I can't believe that we ever thought that she was nice. How does a mouth that beautiful say such ugly things?"

Akari smiled at her awkward childhood friend, and replied, "I wish that I knew. We better hurry or we'll be late for class."

At lunch time, the four friends were sitting on the roof, quietly eating their lunch. The happy feeling of that morning was a distant memory. Frightened by the silence, Takashi spoke up, "Man, I thought that lunch would never come. Do you all think that Konno-sensei was as confusing as I did in physics class?"

Haruto, appreciative of his effort, smiled at his bespectacled childhood friend, and answered, "Not really, I understood it just fine. I can loan you my notes later."

Akari chuckled, "I never knew Haruto to pay such attention in class. It must the power of dating the number one student in the first year."

Haruto and Nanami looked suddenly at Akari and blushed, she stammered, "I have been helping Haruto-kun with his studies a little but he is actually much smarter than he lets on."

Takashi snorted indignantly, "So he's been holding back on us all these years? I feel betrayed. Kirishima Haruto, you are no longer part of the Moron Club with Kaga-chan and I. You have moved into the Elites," he finished mockingly.

Akari launched her empty juice box at Takashi's head. "Why am I in the Moron Club with you two? My marks are almost as good as Nanami-chan's are. The only moron is you, Yura Takashi!"

As Haruto watched his two best friends bicker, it almost felt like old times to him except for the cold feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach. Seeing Eba again shattered the peace and contentment that Nanami had given him. He kept this to himself because he wanted Takashi and Akari feel like things were back to normal.

Nanami was ignoring the others' interplay and was watching her boyfriend. She knew that Eba's appearance affected him more than he let on. She grabbed his hand and felt him fighting tremors. She looked into his eyes with a look of such gentle love that Takashi and Akari were embarrassed when they noticed it. They hurriedly excused themselves to leave the couple alone. Once they were gone, she softly kissed Haruto on the lips and said, "It might help if you talk to me about it, Haruto-kun. If you don't, I will always be here for you. I love you and I want you to smile again."

Haruto drew his petite girlfriend into a warm embrace. "Thank you, Nanami-chan. That means more to me than anything. All that I ask from you is to be by my side. I love you too," he replied and then he kissed her, tentatively at first, but with a building passion. They broke the kiss just as the warning bell rang. Lunch was over and they picked themselves up and headed off to class, holding hands.

Parked in the back of the school was a limousine with a very angry Eba Yuzuki. She fumed, 'Who do these people think that they are? I could destroy this town with one call. They have no idea who they are screwing with.' Her anger subsided as she began to protectively caress her abdomen. She cooed, "My sweet baby, we'll be together with your father soon. Once we get him out of this hick town, he will belong to us." She opened her cell phone, dialed a number, and said, "Hello daddy, can you help me with something?"

To be continued…

**A/N**: Thank you for reading and not killing me not updating in a while. I have some RL things that I am dealing with and to be honest, I was considering dropping this story. What saved this story is that I it use to release my anger. Haruto and Yuzuki are both a bit OOC, but this suits my purposes. I hope that you all enjoyed. I would really like it if you would tell me what you all thought. Peace!


End file.
